Green Philosophy of a Prince
by cup-in-a-mug
Summary: The wizarding world is ruled by pain and suffering. Ginny is a prisoner to Voldemort's will. Who will save her when her greatest torment is Draco Malfoy and why must she betray her friends? DG Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Philosophy of a Prince**

The walls of the cell hummed with the moans and cries of her fellow prisoners. She had been placed alone far from the other occupants of the dungeons. Ginny lay shivering and desperate on the floor of her cell. She had heard no word from the resistance since her capture or some comfort that Harry was alive.

The attack had failed miserably. It had only intended to be a small and clean cut attack on the Goyle mansion to retrieve any plans that the deatheaters may have for the next year. It was well-known that many meetings were held in the area. The deatheaters rule over the wizarding world allowed them to be as open as they felt the need. No one resisted them….except, of course, the Order's resistance.

It seemed that the Dark Lord had been fore-warned of the Order's plans because the carefully planned attack turned into an ambush. They had even known the exact positioning of each apparation point in the local area. It had been like plucking flies from a net as each member of the resistance was captured the moment they appeared.

A hand had snaked round her mouth and ropes twisted round her unsuspecting body as she was dragged to the ground.

Ginny's capture was a great triumph to the deatheaters that year. Ginny's capture, girlfriend of the great Harry Potter and initiator of numerous attacks, would have been a victory for of any of her enemies, of which she had many.

Since that day, Ginny had sat in her cell, cried, slept and eaten little. Her most regular visitors were the slaves that brought the food and an interrogator. This person varied from day to day, but the pain and wounds that she suffered from these visits was always the same dull and throbbing ache. This was one of the few things that she could depend on. The pain that they initiated never served enough to break her into submission. It was never enough to tell the Order's location or it's members.

No matter how hard they tried, Ginny would not speak. They could not afford to destroy her or drive her to madness as it was her valuable information that they desperately needed.

The pain served a purpose for Ginny though. The daily doses reminded her that she was still flesh and blood. She was still alive and although not whole, she was at least breathing and perhaps of some use to the order yet.

……………………

Ginny lay curled on the floor, arms wrapped around her bruised ribs. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and paused outside her cell. A male voice muttered a spell and the door swung open. The man stepped inside and paused for a moment. Ginny lay still, afraid to turn round or stand. The man was not prepared to wait, however, and stooping, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into a standing position.

Raising her head slowly, she recovered all the dignity that she could muster and stared Draco Malfoy in the eye. She held his gaze and straightened her shoulders, drawing herself up to her tallest height. This had little effect, however, as he towered over her small body his shadow fell across her pale skin.

His face was set, emitting no indication of emotion. The pause gave Ginny no preparation for the tumult of curses that flew towards her. Her back hit the cell wall behind and she slide to the cold floor dazed. Her body was lifted through the air and flung towards the opposite wall. Her shirt was torn and her skirt had ridden up her legs, but she did not attempt to recollect her dignity. She was too used to this by now and had no energy to fight...but she would not betray Harry. Her body lay there, unmoving, waiting for the next curse.

But it did not come. Instead, Draco walked arrogantly towards her and bending down, pulled her skirt back down till it covered her thighs. Ginny did not move, but wondered what was going through his mind. She no longer feared for her safety, but she would like some warning.

Draco then straightened up, stepped over her body and walked out of the cell. Ginny was left, her heart racing from the pain cursing through her body as old wounds opened up on her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Draco 1: Ginny nil.

Light streamed through a window somewhere down the corridor, casting shadows across Ginny's cell. Frost had formed on the bars of the cell during the night. Ginny sat with her back pressed against the wall; her legs pulled up to her chest. Her head was buzzing with thoughts: anger to be precise and all directed at Draco Malfoy.

She hated him, truly hated him. She longed to see him wreathing on the floor in pain as _she_ stood over _his _body. His arrogant smirks haunted her sleep and his laughter haunted her waking hours. She could not escape him.

A tray of food was pushed under the bars but Ginny did not turn either towards the food or the slave who brought it. Her head sank lower into her lap. The person outside her bars paused for a few seconds then walked quietly away.

Her food remained untouched all day. Her hope was giving out. Ginny could endure the torture inflicted upon her daily, but she had not seen another person (with the exception of deatheaters) in months.

Ginny spent a few restless hours drifting in and out of a light sleep. Hunger began to gnaw at her stomach, but the food had gone and she would not get another meal for a few more hours. It was hard to guess the time of day or night, but she guessed that mealtime only came round once, possibly twice a day. The rest of the day passed by slowly. A deatheater would pay her a visit each day, but this she dreaded more than the monotonous silence. It was their opportunity to express their frustration, anger or pure sadistic enjoyment.

Ginny was beginning to get the impression that certain deatheaters felt dissatisfied by the way the wizarding world was being ruled under the Dark Lord. She presumed that promised positions and titles had not been awarded as promised. Whatever the problems were, all the anger was unloaded onto their high security prisoner.

……………….

Draco was standing over her huddled body, tapping his foot. Ginny raised her head slowly, her bleary eyes adjusting to the white blond hair and pastel skin. His wand twirled in his hands, hypnotising her with the circles that they wove. She did not need to ask what he was doing in her cell.

Standing to face him, Ginny steadied herself against the wall and gathered her wits. Draco seemed to be waiting for her to indicate that she was ready before attempting to extract any information she may feel the need to part with.

Ginny waited no more than a second before raising her head to face him. He stood before her, wand raised, pondering the best curse. He smiled gently, so tender that it threw her off guard. She did not even feel the pain spreading through her lower back or the cracking of a rib as she flew across the room nor did she hear her own scream. All she could see was his smile. Looking up, she saw only a cold gleam of triumph. On some level, he had won. She had screamed and this was a victory.

Until this day, Ginny would only let slip the occasional moan. Her feeble body was a weapon to the enemy and she refused to let such a weakness as pain give them a cause for pleasure. She had always remained grim, determined to remain as silent as possible. Ginny scolded her carelessness. Draco 1:Ginny nil.

Draco advanced on her, like a tiger approaching it's wounded prey. Ginny waited for the final strike. It came sooner than expected as daggers cut into her sides, tearing her flesh. Her body twisted in pain, her mind screaming with pure agony…and then suddenly the pain was gone. Her body rose from the ground and was thrown to the floor with more force that she could ever anticipate.

Refusing to give in, Ginny stood shakily on her feet, her body pressed against the wall for support. Draco's hand rose to her pale cheek and ran his fingers along her jaw-line, sending a tingling sensation through her weak body. His hand was warmer than she had expected and Ginny welcomed its heat. It was so long since she had felt any warmth since her capture.

As she relaxed into his hand, it rose from her jaw and then collided with her cheek. The force knocked her sideways and she fell to the floor once more. The cell darkened and she could now only make out his blurring figure, before all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Contact She Would Rather Forget

Ginny hazily opened her eyes; her head felt as if the tiniest movement would trigger an explosion. Pain cursed through every fibre of her body. Food was lying on the floor beside her feet but she did not have the energy to move. Her broken ribs were like daggers in her side.

Footsteps resounded down the corridor, the noise pounding in her head. This is what had woken her up Ginny realised and she prayed that they would pass her cell and leave her be. Her prayers were not answered this morning however: the footsteps paused outside her cell and the door flew open.

Ginny remained on the floor as if sleeping heavily. She would not get up. She didn't believe that she could. The person quickly approached and kicked her non-to-gently in her side. The pain was sickening as her ribs were once more crushed, but Ginny did not open her eyes. She would pretend to be dead if she must, if they could only leave her alone.

The foot collided once more with a particularly tender rib. She did not scream but the pain was excruciating. Her body began to feel light as gravity spiralled into nothing. The room grew dark a second time as she embraced the liberating freedom and her mind closed to her surroundings.

………………………

She woke up in a bed….. a bed? The oddity of this revelation did not occur to Ginny until her fingers curled around cold, silken sheets. Her bed had never felt like this at home. Sunlight was trickling through a window opposite, the curtains carelessly drawn to her right. A chair sat in the darkest corner of the room.

Her ribs no longer hurt, her body no longer ached and the throbbing in her head had gone completely.

Suddenly the room darkened as a tall figure rose from the chair walked to the foot of the bed.

"So your awake then. I was considering the possibility of shaking you or knocking you into consciousness. It was getting a little boring without seeing your miserable face staring through the bars."

Ginny groaned. Draco Malfoy stood, hands in pockets, staring at her angrily. She was not prepared to defend herself against another torrent of abuse. She decided that she would play it cool.

"Is there something I can do for you Malfoy? As you can see, I seem to be indisposed at the moment. Maybe you could come back later?" She was trying her luck and she knew it.

She thought she caught the flicker of a smile, no, a smirk but when she looked again his brow was furrowed and his eyes were dark.

"Is my bed satisfactory?" Ginny jumped, how could she know? She had never been in his bedroom before, let alone seen his slimy bed.

The penny dropped with a sickening thud. She leapt out of the bed attempting to rid herself of his foul, repulsive germs. Looking up she realised that the amusement this caused Draco, must have surely overridden her present state of outrage and disgust.

"Well there's no need to be so rude. You've slept in it long enough." Draco paused, as if pondering whether he should go on then decided this was acceptable and then continued, "I've camped out in my guestroom for the last few days."

Ginny's contempt vanished as confusion clouded her thoughts of revenge and ultimate destruction. "I've been asleep that long?"

"Unconscious I would say. You passed out four days ago, so we carried you here." Then, as an after thought he added, "I um, it was, well, the nearest bedroom."

Ginny did not remember passing out nor could she think what could have been the cause. Her limbs felt heavy and weak. Unable to support the weight of her fragile body, she collapsed to the floor. Uncertain what to do, Draco paused for a few seconds, the cogs wiring in his mind, then as if coming to a very abrupt decision, he took a clumsy step forward a caught her arm (somewhat uncertainly). Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled herself hastily up off the floor without a moments thought. She refused to appear weak in front of the man she despised more than the Dark lord himself, though she feared the other greater.

Ginny wiped her hand against the side of her skirt as an afterthought, trying to rid herself of the contact she would rather forget.

Draco's hand hastily drew back into his pocket and he stepped back moodily. He hand never realised how uncomfortable the guestrooms were in this place. They were not really intended for honoured visitors, rather those who would stay as short a time as possible. He was not going to put up with another night in a lumpy bed.

Ginny pondered whether to get back into the bed or stay standing. In the end she opted for a compromise and perched on the side of the bed, glaring at Draco Malfoy. In an unconscious state, she had felt somehow peaceful but that peace was slowly lifting. She had not thought about Harry in several weeks. She hoped that he was alright. What was more, she hoped that he would rescue her soon.

A tear trickled down her cheek and onto her lap. Wiping it away hastily, she realised that she had been staring at Draco with a peculiar but determined frown. He looked somewhat uncomfortable and coughing, he averted his eyes.

A candle suddenly lit in the corner of the room and a house elf hobbled through a concealed doorway. It placed a tray of food onto the bed then turning its eyes fearfully to Draco, it waited upon an order. Ginny picked up some bread and chewed absently, staring at her hands.

Draco did not look at the elf, but spoke all the same. "Make sure she eats the food, she'll need it. I'll be back with father in a few minutes."

Then, turning to Ginny he spoke again. "He wants to discuss your situation here and the limited value that you have. Be nice to him Weaslette, he can easily dispose off you if you don't co-operate. The Dark Lord has been patient enough."

Ginny didn't need telling twice. She had not eaten for days and she knew she would not have enough energy to fight him. Her mind had hardened during her time in captivity, but her body had become weaker and she was all too aware of it.

Too soon, footsteps resounded down the corridor outside her bedroom. The door flew open and in walked Lucius Malfoy.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews everyone and keep them coming. Sorry the story is so depressing. It will lighten up a bit soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Deal or Die: How Cliché

"Miss Weasley", Lucius Malfoy drawled. Ginny grimaced. He was possibly more abhorrent than his son.

Lucius did not appear put off by this obvious lack of reception, although Ginny suspected that he would prefer if she grovelled at his feet, sobbing and begging for freedom.

Draco stood behind his father smirking. Ginny realised that she had forgotten to wipe the look of evident repulsion from her face and the adult Malfoy was growing impatient.

"Miss Weasley, I hope that your stay with us has been a pleasant one." It was a crude comment, but Ginny could not hold back the tears of laughter. What could she say, the guy was funny. He stood proud and unfazed, apparently waiting for her moment of hilarity to finish. She was clearly very emotionally affected by her imprisonment and he would be patient, for now.

Ginny slowly recovered and though the tears continued to stream down her red face, she stood firm, waiting for his next comment. When he judged a sense of authority to have been re-established, Lucius Malfoy continued.

"As you can see, your surroundings have changed considerably."

"Although no more favourably." Ginny added quietly.

He continued, ignoring the interruption. "The Dark Lord has considered your presence here and feels that there are only two things to be done with you." He paused for a dramatic effect. It was utterly lost on Ginny.

The pause was too long and Ginny was slowly growing red in the face. The concentration it took to contain her laughter was too much.

"If you do not help us, we cannot help you and so we have come to a conclusion. Either you help us, or we will cut short your stay with us. It is as simple as that." Ginny would not be bullied by a man twice her height without some kind of fight and so she stood her ground. "So it's a Deal or Die thing? How Cliché."

"Yes quite, but I warn you, The Dark Lord is not a patient man and neither am I. You have a day a think on it. The deal, which I'm sure you agree is rather reasonable, is as follows:

If you aid us in our conquest, you will be honoured among the Dark Lord's inner circles, and you will live comfortably, your stay with us much more agreeable. And you will be companion to my son for the remainder of your stay.

If, on the other hand you chose to request our generous offer, we will be forced to kill you. You must understand, Miss Weasley, that without your services you are of no use to us.

These are your choices…choose."

Ginny stood for a moment thinking, then seeing that the adult Malfoy was turning to leave said, "when you say, companion to your…" She paused, peering down her nose at the somewhat towering figure, trying to find the best word to describe such an arrogant, slimy prick. "…your _son, _what exactly does that entail?"

"You keep him company, help him on his rounds, that sort of thing. If we are to refine your character for more proper company, we cannot have you in such primeval guise, and all the manner and grace of a savage."

Ginny was shocked and strangely insulted by this comment, but as if trying 'all the manner and grace of a savage' for size, she spat on his feet and relished in the disgusted groan emitted from his rat-like mouth.

"And will I be given back my wand?"

"I don't think that will be necessary for now do you?" The hope was there however. He had not said 'never'. If she was to escape, she _needed_ her wand. Ever wall was guarded, every door locked and every window sealed. The best thing she could do was to gain their trust, then their support and then finally she would be gone.

The plans for her escape and revenge began churning in her mind. She would try to be nice to Draco Malfoy and gain his trust, perhaps even his friendship. Excitement was building up inside her. Suddenly she had a plan, a focus, something to drive for. The excitement was exhilarating, almost as blissful as freedom. Before she could give herself enough time to think things through properly, Ginny felt the words tumble out of her mouth.

"OK I agree. It's a deal."

"What exactly is a deal Miss Weasley?"

"I will help you as long as you keep to your half of the bargain."

"I am a man of my word." And with that he was gone. Draco remained, however. His features eerily matched her own: oddly pleased with himself.

Ginny sat on the bed, head in hands and her mind wiring. What had she done? She was betraying her friends. If they found out about this deal, she would have no allies: no one to save her. They would simply think she was a traitor, and who knows, perhaps she was. Ginny did not have much time to think about this any further as Draco advanced on her and her small body flew across the bed and onto the floor.

"Well, well. As my companion I expect we're going to have lots of fun." He sneered and picking her easily off the floor and threw her towards the chair. "This is my bed, I'm not being deprived of my own furniture another day. You can sleep in the chair. It's a piece of trash anyway." Ginny lay where she had landed, curling into a ball as tears trickled down her bruised face. She was a fool and traitor, and she knew it.

A/N sorry about this chapter. It was a bit boring I know but it was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Oh Merlin.

Ginny awoke to the sound of a bird singing. A rush of hope rose from somewhere deep within her: a greeting from the outside world. The song lasted only a few seconds before the screech of a straggled cat reached her ears. The bird had roused the interests of a nearby 'being', of what sort Ginny could only hazard a guess, and it's short life had …well, ceased to exist. The short-lived feeling of hope sunk to the pit of her stomach.

The bed emitted a snore, distracting Ginny from her self-pity. Draco lay splayed out on the bed, the covers throw to the floor during the night. Ginny tiptoed towards the bed and bending down carefully, she picked up a tangled sheet off the floor.

She was just about to wrap herself in the silk sheet when a large hand clasped around her arm, bruising her skin. She stood, frozen to the spot, her heart pounding and her mind racing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ginny did not move but remained in an oddly stooped position. "I don't want you infecting them with your repugnant smell. It might make me ill and that would never do."

Ginny neither moved nor spoke. Her limbs were too frightened to obey her commands. The grip on her arm tightened and she could feel the blood slowly leaving her hand.

Her body was propelled onto the bed with a force she could not fight against. Ginny look up to see Draco Malfoy leaning over her body, her wrists held firmly down so she could not fight. Draco's face was a picture of triumph and anger.

"We are going to have to work out some kind of sleeping arrangement because I need my beauty sleep. How can I relax if you are contaminating the atmosphere of my room?" The malice of his words almost upset Ginny…

…almost.

She reminded herself that his presence disgusted her every bit as much and she had just as much right to be angry.

With this thought, she tried to break free. His overpowering weight was beginning to crush her body and she needed to breathe. Ginny's hands were held by his and although she knew she would pay for it later, she brought her knee up and it collided with a sickening force into his groin.

Draco doubled up over her, growling at the eruption of pain. His hold loosened and she slid (with a little difficulty) from underneath him, running to the far corner of the room, away from him.

Draco lay groaning on the bed as Ginny stood a safe distance away, shivering and a little frightened, but perhaps not as much has she should have been. The hairs stood up on her arms and goose bumps rose on her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as Draco slowly stood up; his jaw set and fists clenched.

Ginny took another step back, only to find her small person pressed up against the wall. Oh Merlin.

Striding across the room, Draco stood before Ginny quicker than she had time to breathe. One hand clasped her bruised arm, the other firmly around her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand tightened. Was he really going to strangle her?

Ginny whimpered. Draco's eyes were dark with malice. He wanted to hurt her so much. He wanted to make her scream with fear, but somehow physical pain wasn't enough. He wanted to break her mind: drive her wild with insanity whilst he looked on.

Ginny could see all these emotions playing across his face and her mouth went dry. She moistened her lips and swallowed hard, trying to regain some self-control. The hold on her neck loosened a little and Ginny was able to take in a deep breath, only to be caught in her mouth a second time as she felt his fingers slide down her throat. Suddenly his touch was no longer rough, but soft and gentle.

Ginny met his eyes and saw that his face was a blank mask. What did he think he was doing? Draco's fingers continued to stroke her neck and Ginny shivered visibly, but to her horror, this time it was not the cold.

A hand slid to her waist, fingering the fabric of her shirt and the small rim of skin beneath it. The grip tightened and Ginny felt her body pulled away from the wall.

She could smell him and Ginny realised for the first time that it was not as repulsive as she might once have thought. Neither was his skin cold, but rather warm: the heat spreading from his fingertips to her body. It was a kind of human contact that she had not felt in a long time. At this moment her heart yearned for Harry: his soft hands, his smooth skin and his gentle gaze. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her childhood sweetheart. Why had he not rescued her? The Order had given up on her too easily and she was now left to fight alone.

Her arms were held in front of her against Draco's chest. Pushing with all her strength only served to tighten his grip further. Ginny's body was dragged over to the bed and thrown onto the tangled sheets. Ginny did not like the raw power that Draco was emitting. He could crush her with his body if he wanted to.

Ginny did not want to be at his mercy. She knew that she should not have provoked him. She lay absolutely still, ready to strike out if he came near her.

Draco did not move towards her however, but instead turned away, straightening his robes. Walking over to the mirror, he ran his hands through his hair, tidying the blond locks. Then with a dismissive air he turned back towards Ginny.

"Keep the sheets; they reek of a foul weasel. Father can buy me some new ones." With that he strolled towards the door, then paused to say, "Oh, and you might want to think about taking a shower" before walking out of the door.

Ginny was left alone. "What was that?"

A/N The beggining was a bit strange I know. Sorry about that. I was in a strange mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I would just like to say before I write anything further, that I own absolutely nothing except my own personal possessions. It's a sad fact of life. Please allow me to claim the plot though.**

* * *

Chapter Six, A Contented Bliss

A house elf stood silently in the doorway, where Draco's person had disappeared only moments before. Ginny lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and gathering her thoughts together.

He was a monster: she had really thought that he was going to kill her or at the very least, rip her apart, limb from limb.

He was right about one thing though. She had not had a bath in six weeks and the stench she was emitting must be quite overpowering. The house elf was beckoning to her. Ginny stood with a little apprehension. She did not want to face anther confrontation with the adult Malfoy or one of his minions today. Her mind was too bewildered and her body too weak to defend herself.

Ginny walked with a little difficulty through the door and followed the small creature down a windowless hallway, through a door, down another stone corridor, up a flight of musty stairs and nudged into a room.

The lights were off and so Ginny's hand automatically reached to her side for her wand. A feeling of panic rose when she remembered that it probably lay where she had dropped it the night of her kidnap. It was with surprise that she realised that she had not missed her wand till this point.

Her fists were clenched as she waited for whatever fate would befall her. Suddenly something brushed against the door behind her.

She turned in fear to see a second house elf nudge the door open with it's behind and shuffle into the room backwards with an oil lamp and several candles on a tray. With a flick of its hand, the candles rose smoothly from the tray and hovered in the air revealing a large bathroom.

The bath was already filled with bubbles and Ginny's head was filled with the scent of floral soaps, which she had not noticed before. The smells drifted in soft clouds filling Ginny's mind with a blissful feeling.

On a dressing table to the side of an enormous shower, fresh towels lay alongside a hair brush and a change of clothes. Ginny smiled. The thought of having a bath suddenly seemed exciting and very appealing. Not even the prefect bathrooms at Hogwarts had been this luxurious.

Stripping off her clothes, Ginny stepped cautiously into the steaming water and sank into the foam, the warmth enveloping her tired body. The water lapped round her body as she lay enjoying the sensations of the bath.

The scented soaps filled her mind with a lazy contentment. Her eyelids fluttered and Ginny had to fight to keep herself conscious. Her thoughts were filled by his menacing face. How could man… no, he wasn't even a man: he was only a year older than her... How could a young man be so cruel and brutal?

"He will be just like his father when he is older." she thought sadly but her thoughts had apparently been voiced out loud.

There had been a time when Ginny had hoped that Draco Malfoy and his 'friends' would break away and live independently from their fathers. Perhaps at one time they had considered this, but since the Dark Lord's conquer, no one dared to question. To follow was all that was required of them: to follow orders, whatever they might be.

Draco seemed to have fallen into this life very easily. She laughed.

"Yes, he will be just like his father."

"Well, I'm glad we have established that fact. Could we now turn to more pressing matters?" Ginny screamed at the sound of his voice and sank further into the water, trying to hide her body with the foam.

Draco Malfoy sat calmly (and a little damp from the steam) on the dresser chair. His groomed hair had lost some of its carefully styled presentation from clouds of stream that drifted from the bath. Ginny's body shivered subconsciously. Why did he have to plague her with his presence constantly?

Draco cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. "Well obviously the sheets need changing on my bed, my floor needs cleaning, my clothes could do with pressing and a bed needs to be set up in the corner so that I can keep an eye on you."

The rage was boiling up within Ginny and she blushed deep crimson in anger. She stood up furiously, shouting "so I'm supposed to be your personal slave. You are determined to degrade me in every way possible, you son of a…" A towel was thrown at her head and Ginny gulped back her words of insult, hurriedly wrapping the towel round her body.

Bloody pervert: bet he is loving this, she thought angrily.

Draco smirked and rose from his chair. "I'll see you in my room in ten minutes, when you are more disposed." He walked towards the door, tapping his wand on her stomach in a dismissive air as he passed her.

Ginny was left staring at the door fuming, embarrassed and humiliated. Pervert, pervert, pervert, bloody prick.

She stepped angrily out of the bath and padded over to the dressing table. She threw on a clean shirt and skirt, stopping to examine herself in the mirror. Her skin was much paler than she had remembered and most of her freckles had disappeared: a definite benefit to sun deprivation.

Her body was thinner and her eyes looked tired and worn. The bruises had gone from her body once more (someone must have moved them). Oh yes, of course: Malfoy. She looked like a completely different person: Harry would not recognise her anymore.

On a happier note, she had to respect whoever had bought her outfit because it was much nicer than anything she had ever owned. Floral skirts were not her style but this one was nice…elegant somehow. Her self-appreciation quickly passed as her attention turned to her hair and she began to attack the curls with a hairbrush.

Fifteen minutes passed and Ginny was left staring triumphantly at her reflection: her hair as groomed as it was ever going to be and the straining muscles in her arm throbbing through her body (but the pain was somehow satisfying).

Ginny straightened her skirt, re-adjusted her shirt and gave her reflection a final glance, then turning around, failed to notice a body standing directly behind her. She collided with the figure and fell to the floor, her elbow crushed by her weight, but the sickening crunch was hidden by her scream of fright. Her legs were crushed by the body on top of her. Ginny looked up to see a house-elf lying precariously on top of her: its arms flailing in the air.

With a crack Ginny found herself upright, the house-elf still lying on the floor: its arms too short to pull itself of the floor and its stomach too round to give any assistance. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, his expression unable to mask his bemusement.

"I really don't think this is appropriate behaviour for a personal slave. Do you Dilon?" The house-elf gave a brief squeak, then returned to its attempts to stand once more. Ginny could feel the familiar blush of anger rising from within her and stepped towards him to give an angry retort, but a hand closed around her arm and she was dragged from the bathroom. The pain in her elbow splintered through her body like a dagger, so she did not feel arms close around her waist and carry her down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Just to clear something up. I know this story is really twisted but it is in fact a DG ship (sorry if that annoys anyone). Draco is just a bit temperamental and difficult to predict. It keeps me on my toes. I'm trying soooooooo hard not to make it cliché (you may have noticed form the unconventional beginning).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is something we philosophers must accept. Gets you thinking actually…but I won't bore you with that.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven, 

Ginny's body was limp and lifeless. Jets of pain continually shot up her arm and it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain, the grip around her arm tighter than necessary. She was placed on a bed and someone was touching her elbow.

"Does this hurt?" Draco asked, but there was no concern in his voice.

Ginny did not reply, but whimpered as his fingers continued to prod the bone. Did he really need to press that hard? "Apparently that is a yes" Ginny emitted a growl and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Don't touch me. You won't help me anyway so don't pretend that you are concerned." Draco feigned a shocked expression, then produced his wand with a careless flick of his wrist, balancing the willow before Ginny's eyes, throwing it into the air and catching it on the back of his other hand.

"Magic, my dear…magic. A little Skeli-Grow can go a long way. I can easily get you some from my store. You just have to ask"

Ginny grimaced. "And why do I get the feeling that there is a catch?" She asked with gritted teeth, desperately trying to maintain self-control and not shout. Draco rose his eyebrow, pouting, and yet his childlike manner was no less intimidating. Ginny tried to shuffle her body a little further away from him, but in vain. Draco simply reached out and pulled her body back again. He leaned to wards Ginny and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Her heartbeat rose and she shivered. He smelled of some expensive cologne and it really wasn't that bad. His hot breath tingled through her body and she was horribly aware that his lips were nearly touching her ear as he spoke.

"What's the magic word?" Ginny could barely remember the question let alone the magic word. What was it? If Hermione were here, she would know the answer. She knew things like that. Ginny stammered something inaudible, nervously stroking her arm. Draco cocked his head to the side, staring at her. "What was that? I didn't quite hear."

Ginny lay still, biting her lip and trying desperately not to concentrate on his eyes. They were blue. She had never noticed that before and his hair wasn't blond: it was almost white. No wait, she was supposed to be thinking about something else. What was? Eyes…hair…no, something about magic. Damn, she wished she had her wand right now. She could summon some potion to stop the pain.

Ginny was not sure where the pain was coming from anymore. Her whole body ached and her heart was beating so fast that she could barely breath Magic…magic…potion…wand…Skeli-Grow…no…please…yes that was, please.

Ginny could feel blood trickling into her mouth. She had been biting her lip for quite some time and her tender lips were now washed in a bruising hue that would take a few days to heal. She sucked on them to get rid of the blood and the taste was less than welcome. She turned slowly towards Draco Malfoy and looked directly into his eyes.

"Could I have some Skeli-Grow." Then added as an after-thought, "I would be very grateful."

Draco shook his head and smirked. "No, you didn't say the magic word."

Ginny sucked angrily on her swollen lip. "Please."

"No." Ginny turned sharply and glared angrily at him. She had not thought him cruel enough to flaunt his help then snatch it away so carelessly. Draco's hand rose from his side and lifted her chin up, his warm hands closing tightly around her skin. "The magic word in this house is 'Sir'."

Ginny tried to pull herself away from him but his grip was too strong. She did not have the energy to fight and the pain in her arm was nearly more than she could cope with. Her lips trembled as she swallowed, trying to find the words that she must say. She could think of so many better ways to address him. Bastard…prick…son of a Malfoy…bastard…bastard…wanker…slime-ball…bastard… "I would be grateful if you could give me some Skeli-Grow, _Sir_." Her lip curled with these words and she did not try to conceal the contempt in her voice.

Draco Malfoy slowly removed his hand from her chin, but as he lowered the hand, a finger lightly brushed her lip, wiping a trickle of blood that had appeared. Ginny licked her lip nervously, trying to rid her skin of the tingling sensation. She watched as he wiped his hand on the cuff of his sleeve and rise from the bed.

"Certainly. Accio" A bottle soared to his side and before Ginny could register Draco's movements, a burning liquid was washing down the back of her throat. The thick substance was difficult to swallow and she coughed, desperately trying to keep the potion down. Her mouth felt like it was filled with an army of daggers and her throat could no longer voice her pain.

"…Oh and I quite like hearing you say that so you can address me as 'Sir' from now on."

She could hear his voice distantly before sleep enveloped her and the nightmares welcomed her once more.

* * *

**A/N A tad melodramatic I know. But hay, I am a very melodramatic person. Some people call me a drama queen so it comes with the territory I'm afraid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nothing nothing nothing. My ego is quickly evaporating into the vapours of artistic licence. Woe is me. So anyway… on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Eight, Flinch and Recoil

Ginny woke to the feel of soft sheets and plump pillows. Her throat was dry, but it was the pounding in her that she could not ignore. The daggers behind her eyes were not a side-effect of the potion that she appreciated, however the pain in her arm had subsided and she should be grateful for that at least.

Opening her bleary eyes, Ginny found herself face to face with a pair of cold grey eyes. He peered over the covers of her bed, staring at her face and apparently waiting. Ginny gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, clutching the sheets about her person and curling her hands into tight fists. Lucius Malfoy now sat casually reclining in a chair beside her bed. His hair was slightly ruffled and judging by the state of his appearance he had apparently been there for quite some time. His expression combined impatience, idleness and a hint of relief.

Ginny swallowed hard, trying to ignore the bile slowly rising in her throat. She appeared to have lost control of her voice as she found herself asking timidly,

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Ginny did not trust this new-found courage to last and so quickly closed her mouth and retreated further back into the bed. Lucius Malfoy sneered at this saying, "You see Draco, she is fine."

Looking her directly in the eye he continued,

"This is in fact not your bedroom my dear. My son has kindly forgone the luxury of his bed so that you may recover. It appears that you have improved over the last few hours however, so I hope that he may return soon. We will have to arrange your own sleeping arrangements later today. Until then I would like you to make yourself presentable. The Dark Lord desires your company."

Ginny sensed sarcasm and grimaced at his sneer, his eyes boring into her. The grip on her sheets was almost painful and her fingers tingled from the blood loss, inevitable when gripping sheets very hard (A/N therefore I advise against it).

The adult Malfoy rose from his seat and left the room without a parting word. Ginny sank back into her covers only to be roused once more by a faint cough in the corner of the room. The younger Malfoy sat hunched in a chair, his hands in his head.

For a moment Ginny's heart went out to the figure. His posture was forlorn and she could not imagine what had brought on this change of heart. It had only been a few hours since she had been cursing his name fluently.

He did not move and his voice was muffled as he spoke. "You had a bad night. You nearly died. Some kind of reaction. Your body refused the potion and healed by itself." There was a long pause in which Ginny dried to comprehend what it was he was saying. Draco seemed to be gathering his thoughts before continuing. "You went into a fit and nothing we did could help you. Father blames me of course. I should have been more careful, I know. Won't be making that mistake again I assure you."

Ginny took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. Here was a meek and defenceless creature and she did not know what to do. She had never seen him like this before and this did not comfort her.

Ginny climbed out of the bed and walked cautiously across the room towards him. Draco did not move as she stood beside him. She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. What else was she supposed to do? Draco flinched and recoiled from her touch. Looking up she saw his face for the first time, but it was not filled with the sorrow she had expected, although why he would be sad she could not imagine: her death would surely have been something to rejoice about.

Draco Malfoy's face was covered in bruises. His face was a mask of pain and Ginny's shock was nothing compared to his. What was he doing, revealing his weakness to a muggle-lover? She was the enemy and she had almost seen him cry. He stood up abruptly, knocking her body away in his haste to move away from her.

She could see from the way that he moved that his bruises must continue down his body. Ginny felt a foreign emotion for her enemy and she was frightened by the rise of sympathy within her towards the self-important, pureblood bastard walking away from her.

* * *

**A/N not much happened, but you may have noticed that this chapter was kinda important.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate your support. You may have realised that this is my first fic so I'm still finding my feet. It's fun though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, nothing, nothing, although…**

** …no just kidding.**

* * *

Previously

_Draco Malfoy's face was covered in bruises. His face was a mask of pain and Ginny's shock was nothing compared to his. What was he doing, revealing his weakness to a muggle-lover? She was the enemy and she had almost seen him cry. He stood up abruptly, knocking her body away in his haste to move away from her. _

_She could see from the way that he moved that his bruises must continue down his body. Ginny felt a foreign emotion for her enemy and she was frightened by the rise of sympathy within her towards the self-important, pureblood bastard walking away from her. _

* * *

Chapter Nine, This Godforsaken Prison

Ginny stood uncertainly, watching Draco. He was reluctant to leave the room and so chose to sit on the bed, balancing on the edge in case he should need to stand up quickly for any reason. He could not quite imagine why this might be necessary but opted to be on the safe side all the same.

Ginny watched him for a moment, pondering whether to leave or sit in the pretence that nothing was wrong. She couldn't leave. There was nowhere to go and sitting with absolutely nothing to do was not an option, so with a little hesitation, Ginny walked gingerly towards the hunched figure of her enemy.

Reaching out, she lightly touched his arm in a fashion that she hoped wouldn't startle him. She blushed with the contact, sweeping away the thoughts of the abuse he had inflicted on her only days before.

Draco felt something lightly brush his skin and looked up in alarm to see Ginny standing above him. Her cheeks were red and there was a glint in her eye, but he sensed concern and this calmed him somewhat. Draco didn't move… he didn't dare, not even when she sat beside him, her hand returning to his arm and lightly caressed the bruised skin. Draco flinched but still didn't move. _Damn it, why didn't he move?_

"Who did this to you, you're bleeding?"

It was more of a statement then a question and so feeling no need to answer, he remained silent. It was certainly true. His lip was split, his face sported several cuts and his arms were battered and raw. Draco looked down in horror at his body. He had not noticed the severity of his injuries until now, but they were worse than they looked he decided.

The silence was uncomfortable and it struck Ginny that helping the enemy was traitorous (she pleaded temporary insanity). But then again, she had betrayed her friends the moment she agreed to give Lucius Malfoy information. She was not a child. She knew that the consequences of this could cause nothing but damage for her friends if she did not tread carefully. Ginny was playing in a different world now and there was no one to come to her rescue.

Turning towards the bed, she looked at Draco once more and watched as his hand rose to his side then return to his lap tainted with blood. Ginny gasped and looking at his chest realised that blood was seeping from a wound beneath his shirt. Draco sat staring intently at the blood and continued to ignore her.

"Malfoy you're bleeding. Let me help you."

He continued to stare at his hand as though it held the answer to a question he could not place.

"Malfoy, let me help you. Please."

He looked up with a jerk and stared at her. Ginny felt heat rising in her body and she could almost see the red glow of her cheeks in his eyes. She lifted her hand to his shirt, undoing the first button, only pausing for consent to continue. She accepted his grunt as permission and quickly stripped the clothing off his body to reveal the purple bruises that adorned his skin. Blood seeped from a stab wound to one side, trickling down his abdomen and absorbed by his trousers. Blood smeared the pale skin and beneath these, Ginny noticed the scars of some other attack she assumed.

The sight repulsed her, but masking her emotions, she continued to strip off his socks and trousers till all he wore were a pair of black boxers. Draco sat absolutely still, staring at the wall ahead, his blank face ashen and drained of all colour.

Ginny pushed him gently backwards onto the bed until he lay like a doll, his jaw set and his eyes closed. Ginny looked around frantically for some water or a cloth to clean his wounds. A t-shirt had been thrown carelessly onto a chair and she rose to get it when her eyes came to rest on his discarded wand, lying on the floor beside the bed.

She turned quickly back to Draco lying on the bed. His breath was ragged and his fists were clenched, but his face had relaxed. He was asleep.

Her fingers tingled and her skin prickled. The door lay ajar and there was the wand, still lying on the floor a few feet from her. If she could just reach the door she would perhaps be able to find the exit to this godforsaken prison: the exit and freedom.

Ginny bit her lip as excitement bubbled up inside her. Her eyes rested once more on the wand and leaning forward, her hands closed around the polished wood: the wand tightly in her grip. Standing slowly, Ginny grimaced at the sound of the bed springs as they groaned from the release of her weight. Walking silently towards the chair, Ginny carefully put on her shoes and tip-toed towards the door.

Turning back, she stared at the sleeping figure of a battered Draco Malfoy, before slipping out of the room.

* * *

**A/N hmmmmmmmmm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Can you guess what this section is dedicated to? Well, then I sure that I don't need to repeat myself.**

* * *

Previously

_She turned quickly back to Draco lying on the bed. His breathing was ragged and his fists were clenched, but his face had relaxed. He was asleep._

_Her fingers tingled and her skin prickled. The door lay ajar and there was the wand, still lying on the floor a few feet from her. If she could just reach the door she would perhaps be able to find the exit to this godforsaken prison: the exit and freedom._

_Ginny bit her lip as excitement bubbled up inside her. Her eyes rested once more on the wand and leaning forward, her hands closed around the polished wood: the wand tightly in her grip. Standing slowly, Ginny grimaced at the sound of the bed springs as they groaned from the release of her weight. Walking silently towards the chair, Ginny carefully put on her shoes and tip-toed towards the door._

_Turning back, she stared at the sleeping figure of a battered Draco Malfoy, before slipping out of the room._

* * *

Chapter Ten, Awkward Situation

"_Stay there, don't move and keep your wand close. Wait for me until I return." _

"_Harry I want to come with you. Please don't leave me. I can fight."_

_Harry shook his head, tears in his eyes as he walked away from her. "Do this for me. Stay hidden. I would die with you if they killed you. Please just stay."_

_Ginny crouched behind a rock sobbing as her fiancé walked away from her, wand drawn. He did not look back. They were doomed. She knew it, but they were going to fight all the same. Moody had drilled them the evening before. "Better to die in battle: better to die fighting than die running." That is what they would do. Die. But by God they would try first. They weren't going to go down without a fight._

_And so Ginny jumped up from behind the rock and ran towards the flames of light and screaming. Her friends needed her. She could not abandon them, no matter what Harry had said._

_A hand snaked round her mouth, a knee in her back and her wand fell to the floor. The screaming grew fainter, the sky faded to grey and then the world went black._

………………..

Ginny sat crouched beside the bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She could not leave him. She just couldn't do it. How could she walk away from someone who so clearly needed her? She would never forgive herself. Never.

Draco stirred on the bed, startled by the noise of sobbing. A vision of red sat crouched beside his bed crying and his heart went out to her.

Sensing movement, Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her, his eyes filled with concern. She swallowed hard, trying to find words to break the eerie silence.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Draco continued to stare at her blankly. "How do you mean?"

That wasn't the reply she had expected. "Well, your wounds. Do they still hurt? I didn't have a wand to heal you so I just put you in bed."

Draco motioned to get out of bed and fully aware that he wore very little (the little help she could offer the previous night, and not an entirely unpleasant favour I might add) Ginny turned away, modestly staring at the wall behind her.

"You removed my clothes I see. A little forward aren't you?" Ginny swallowed once more. Awkward situation. Turning to face him she was met with a surprise. Firstly, he was standing directly behind her and secondly not a scar, scratch or bruise tainted his skin. She had not healed them and Draco's wand lay by her feet where she had dropped it hours before.

Ignoring the warmth on the back of her neck she asked, "…y yyour wounds. Where have they gone? You looked terrible last night."

"Not as bad as _you_ look right now I bet." Draco smirked to himself. Apparently this was amusing to him. Asshole. He hadn't changed a bit. Why on earth had she thought he had changed? He had never been kind to her, protected her or even spoken a kind word to her. She must have been completely deluded. Ginny glared at him and stepped backwards. He was too close and it made her nervous. He was not the weak boy she had helped a few hours earlier.

Draco saw this action and pain flickered across his face. Ginny was glaring at him, but tears still trickled down her face. Looking down at his feet in shame, Draco realised how inappropriate his clothing (or lack of) was. Scanning the room, he saw his clothes from the day before folded neatly on a chair. The blood stains had vanished and the rips had sealed.

Ginny stood staring at the clothes in confusion. She had thrown them there in her haste to get him comfortable in bed. Had someone been into the room whilst she knelt crying by his bed? They had not thought to help if that was the case. Having hastily thrown the clothes on, Draco turned to her.

"I'll get us some food then. You look like you could do with a drink."

He was gone and Ginny was left staring at the empty chair. His blood still stained her clothing and no amount of water would clean it off. The simplest spell would clean it but Draco had taken his wand. It occurred to her that she only longed for her wand for the simple everyday spells. She longed for simple everyday life. She longed for the Burrow. She longed for Harry.

A floorboard creaked from behind her. Ginny whipped round to see a dark figure standing a few feet from her, but the shadow cast darkness over her all the same.

"That was a very touching display. It's only a shame that you are not an equal to my son. You would make a handsome couple" Lucius Malfoy sneered at this comment, "Still, that is not why I am here. We are all gathered in meeting. I have been sent to collect you. Our Lord wishes to see you and question you."

Ginny visibly flinched as a cold dread spread throughout her body. She had promised to give information. She had forgotten, but it was too late to back out now.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. I appreciate the comments. I promise this story brightens up a bit soon. It's depressing me a bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It pains me. It really does.

* * *

**

**Green Philosophy of a Prince**

**Previously**

_He was gone and Ginny was left staring at the empty chair. His blood still stained her clothing and no amount of water would clean it off. The simplest spell would clean it but Draco had taken his wand. It occurred to her that she only longed for her wand for the simple everyday spells. She longed for simple everyday life. She longed for the Burrow. She longed for Harry._

_A floorboard creaked from behind her. Ginny whipped round to see a dark figure standing a few feet from her, but the shadow cast darkness over her all the same._

_"That was a very touching display. It's only a shame that you are not an equal to my son. You would make a handsome couple" Lucius Malfoy sneered at this comment, "Still, that is not why I am here. We are all gathered in meeting. I have been sent to collect you. Our Lord wishes to see you and question you."_

_Ginny visibly flinched as a cold dread spread throughout her body. She had promised to give information. She had forgotten, but it was too late to back out now._

**Under Charge**

"Ginny Weasley, you are here under the charge of aiding and abetting Deatheaters on the night of the 13th July at 12 Grimauld Place. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

Ginny's sad eyes turned towards the gallery. Her mother was sitting in the front row, her hands clasped in her lap, her jaw set and her eyes closed. Harry sat next to her, but his eyes were fixed upon the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, acting Judge and Prosecutor. He would not look her.

Ginny's hair had grown wild from her months of imprisonment in Azkaban; her hollow cheeks had faded to an eerie, translucent countenance. Her clothes were a rotting cloth on her frail figure.

She bowed her head at the Minister's words. She was guilty. What else could she plead? She had betrayed her friends, her family.

Her internal voice rose to defend her. _But you had no other choice. They would have killed you. You had no choice._ It didn't make her any less guilty. She was facing a lifetime of emptiness and regret. Her family would never acknowledge her. Only her mother and Harry had come to her trial. No, she was completely alone. What kind of a life was that?

_Flashback_

_She could feel his breath on the back of her throat. She struggled to remain standing. Her legs begged for rest. She had been standing for so long now. The Dark Lord sat on his throne, flanked by his trusted Deatheaters, waiting for her reply. _

_Voldemort's face re-arranged itself to form a sneer. "We are waiting Miss Weasley. Have you changed you mind, because we can always send you back?" Those around him laughed._

_Malfoy stepped a little closer. She could almost feel him pressed against her back. "Weasley, you have to tell them. He'll kill you. Do you not value your life?"_

"_Yes I do Malfoy," she hissed. "But, I just have a greater sense of loyalty and love for my friends."_

_He pressed his hand behind her shoulder-blade and pushed hard. Her eyes watered with the pain. "Where are they now, ummm, these heroic friends of your? You have no friends. You're alone. Just do it Ginny."_

_She grabbed his hand and the pain stopped. "Stop. I'll tell them." Then turning to face him, she whispered, his hand was still in her own, "I, it, it's 12 Grimauld pp pplace, but it will only appear to a member of t th the order." Draco smiled: a genuine smile. "Now was that so bad?"_

_He walked to the foot of the Dark Lord's throne, bending low. Voldemort rose triumphant and addressing Ginny, said, "You have proven more useful than you will ever know, my dear."_

_With some relief, Draco Malfoy returned to her side as Voldemort exited the chamber. She spoke barely above a whisper. "Malfoy, what will they do?"_

"_Don't worry yourself Weasley. You'll see your friends soon enough. The Dark Lord will need you to accompany us and show us the house."_

_End of Flashback _

"Miss Weasley, you must give us you answer. What do you plead?"

Her reply was barely a whisper. A Clark rose, asking her to repeat her reply, then hurried towards the Minister.

"She pleads guilty your Honour."

Mrs Weasley stood abruptly and left through the back doors. Harry followed closely behind. She was utterly alone. The figure in the chair next to her shifted uncomfortably as the chain bruised his skin. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and turned towards her. He sat regally: a prince in his throne room. She wondered at his ease, but deep down she realised, he had been preparing himself for this moment his whole life. He had expected nothing different.

"Looks like we're going down together Weasley."

No. She was not entirely alone.

* * *

**A/N I realise you are all now in shock. It's not the end that anyone was expecting, but I didn't set out to write a love-dovey story, so I'm really sorry everyone.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed dedicatedly. I really appreciate it. And again, I hate depressing stories myself so why the hell did I write one! Well, to be honest I don't have a bloody clue.**

**Feel free to review. Try to refrain from flaming me tho.**


End file.
